Problem: The four partners in a business decide to split the profits of their company in the ratio 2:3:3:5. If the profit one year is $\$26,\!000$ what is the largest number of dollars received by any of the four partners?
Solution: You can think of the money being split into $2+3+3+5$ parts, and each partner getting his corresponding number of parts as his share.  That makes for a total of 13 parts, meaning that each part consists of $\$2,\!000,$ and the largest share received is $5\cdot 2,\!000 = \boxed{10,\!000}$.